


Dog Days

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Other, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You interrupt Vincent as he's working.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Dog Days

Vincent was hard at work on a new figure, his hands flying over the wax while it was still warm enough to mold, his fingers knowing exactly what to do out of sheer muscle memory. His eye scoured the figure for any imperfections he might have left behind.

He was so entranced in his own work, he didn’t notice you walking down the shop steps with your phone and a Bluetooth speaker in your hand. 

You grinned, watching him. You wanted to wait for the last possible second to distract him, right as he was finishing up the project. Squinting, you saw that the skin was looking smooth, so you knew he was almost done.

Vincent was putting the last finishing touches on the figure when, abruptly, some rhythmic sounds came from the stairs. 

He turned to see a speaker on the last step, blasting at full volume. He tilted his head, as a woman with a deepish, nasally voice started singing. 

Standing, he walked over to the speaker, crouching down in front of it, noticing your phone next to it. 

Your voice rang out behind him as the music picked up, making him turn. 

You were standing a few feet behind him, grinning and shuffling as you danced to the music. You lifted up your hands slowly as you attempted to sing along. “The dog days are over, the horses are coming so you better run!”

Chuckling, he stood letting you take his hand and pull him into the dance.

“I don’t know the words!” You sang, swaying him from side to side and clapping to the beat. “I don’t know the wor-wor-words!”

Vincent laughed, putting his hands on your waist and pulling you tightly to him as the both of you wiggled to the music, you way more into it than him. He grinned down at you behind his mask, his back popping slightly as you swayed. Evidentially, he had needed to move around a little.

You pulled away, spinning away before spinning right back into his chest. His arms instantly wrapped around you, trapping you in place, moving from side to side with him.

Giggling, you nuzzled your face in his bicep, the two of you slowing as the music slowed down. 

His hair tickled your face as he rested his chin on top of your head, making you smile.

The music abruptly sped up again, making him breathe air out through his nose. What a weird song.

“I want to go on a date with you.” You said into his arm. “And I have it all ready to go.”

He looked down at you quizzically. 

“I asked Bo if he could go into town for supplies, and Lester is out getting roadkill. We have the whole town to ourselves.” You hummed. “And I packed a picnic.”

He rumbled happily in his chest, his arms tightening around you.

“Dinner and dancing.” You hummed, reaching up and stroking his wax cheek. “What do you say?”

Vincent quickly nodded, scooping you easily up in his arms. You grinned as he started walking you upstairs, towards the wax museum. A perfect start to a date.


End file.
